Principiante
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Y al caer el otro día Ichinose se sentía más confundido. Era todo un novato en eso de amar a dos personas a la vez, una inalcanzable hasta el momento y la otra, Rika, a su lado. No quería lastimarla pero las ganas de abrazar a la otra eran inmensurables.


**Hello gentilicious preciosis! ya ya, si saturo la página con IchiRika´s saben a quién echarle la culpa. La idea creo que salió más o menos de una novela que ve mi mami. Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad pero Hiroto me está ayudando con los planes para una invasión a Level-5. Enjoy!**

Ichinose no quería admitirlo frente a la peliazul pero estaba de lo más cansado en ese momento. Había sido uno de los más arduos entrenamientos y antes de eso los papeleos finales para cerrar un trato de exportación muy importante. Dudaba que ella se enojara si se negaba pero en el fondo era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer; complacerla en lo que se pudiera, por otro lado lo hacía por gusto a "otra persona" (tal vez salir a pensar en ella). Tratando de no caer al piso debido a lo exhausto que estaba tomó las llaves de su auto de la repisa junto a la puerta y ajustando un poco más su abrigo salió a la calle.

-Ya quiero que llegue.- ¿Estaría esperando a alguien? Antes de encender el auto miró de nuevo a la ventana de la alcoba que ambos compartían. Bajó la mirada, sacó su cartera de cuero buscando algo. No era lo que esperaba encontrar a primeras; una pequeña foto de Rika, su cabello todo de un lado, un prendedor de flor en él, su cabeza algo ladeada, con los brazos algo extendidos como pidiéndole al de la cámara fuera a su lado y sin extrañarle una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Se quedó pensativo, se alegró de siempre llevar esa foto con él.

Sin embargo despertó al notar una foto un poco más grande detrás de la que sujetaba en la mano. La que estaba buscando, ésta vez la tomó con las dos manos como si se fuera a deshacer y la acercó más a su rostro; aunque fuera a la distancia era hermosa. Moría por tenerla cerca.- Cuánto anhelo estar contigo de una vez.-

No quería hacerle daño a Rika y no era que la menospreciara, ni él sabía cómo, cuándo o de qué forma empezó a querer tanto a una persona que no estaba cerca de él.

Desde el primer día que la vio las horas se le hicieron largas, se preguntaba cuándo podría verla de nuevo, al parecer aún faltaba un par de meses. No importaba; sabía que ahí estaría ella.

Antes de que Rika se diera cuenta que aún seguía ahí encendió el auto y se dirigió a...- ¿Qué era lo que quería?- Lo había olvidado. En el próximo alto donde se detuvo recargó so cabeza en el volante.- ¿Qué era? ¿Qué me dijo?- No estaba bien que se excusara. Para él, la otra persona tenía la culpa. Era tan cercana a ambos que aun sin verla la tenía metido en la cabeza. Y lo peor es que mirar a Rika la recordaba. A las dos las amaba con locura.

Abrió más la ventana, tal vez mirando los locales le recordaría lo que Rika le pidió.

-Una panadería. Una farmacia.- Decía al mirar por la ventana siempre pendiente de no chocar o tener un accidente.- Una licorería, tienda de ropa, confitería, recau... ¿¡confitería! ¿Qué confitería está abierta a las once de la noche?- Giró el auto lo más rápido que pudo. Apagó el motor y rápidamente bajó y entró al local, por fortuna aún se encontraba abierto.

Después de unos minutos salió con una bolsa en la mano, y admitía que aprovechó saciar uno que otro gusto suyo. Subió de nuevo al auto pero antes de llegar a casa de nuevo decidió dar otra vuelta por la colonia.

Al llegar guardó su teléfono, tomó la bolsa de plástico del asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta de auto al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano trataba de hallar la llave de la casa entre tantas que traía. Probablemente con el ruido de la puerta del vehículo cerrar Rika supo que ya había llegado. Entró dejando de nuevo las llaves en su lugar, y cansino subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Unas cosas apiladas al borde del último escalón lo hicieron detenerse un momento. Entre tantas cosas habían latas de pintura, brochas, un par de camisas manchadas con pintura y botadas y una que otra basura de algo que habían comido entre algún intermedio. Si quería darle lo mejor a su amada, si quería llenarla de regalos como él decía...primero tenía que practicarlo con Rika.

-¿Querido...?- Escuchó desde la alcoba principal. En el fondo esperaba el día en que escucharía a _ella_ decir su nombre. Ese momento vendría pronto. Pasó una mano por su cabello y entró a la habitación. A pesar del cansancio que cargaba le regaló una sonrisa y se recostó a su lado.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Le dio un beso en los labios mientras recargo su cabeza en sus brazos sirviendo de almohada. Cerró un momento los ojos para después volverlos a abrir y examinar a la chica de arriba a abajo con sus orbes oscuros. Rika traía puesta su pijama; una blusa rosa con cuadros color vino en las mangas, en el cuello y un conejito blanco bordado del lado izquierdo. Un short que hacían juego con la blusa. Ya estaba metida en la cama leyendo un libro de esos que tanto le gustaban, los de drama y romance.- Eran los últimos de la tienda.- Interrumpió. Rika se giró y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ichinose haciéndolo sonreír sin que lo viera.

-Entonces es doble gracias.- Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que Rika cerró su libro dejándolo en el buró a su lado y clavándose más entre las cobijas. Ichinose entendió que igual que ella estaba cansada. Se levantó dirigiéndose al baño con su pijama en mano. No tardó demasiado, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso. Recogió su ropa del piso, abrió la puerta y miró a Rika. Estaba a punto de dormirse, con el rostro relajado y abrazando un poco más su almohada dando hacia el lado donde dormía el castaño. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó acosándose junto a ella. Deseaba, necesitaba que su amada fuera la que estuviera junto a él. Definitivamente era todo un principiante en esto de amar a dos personas diferentes. Se cubrió con las sábanas de seda y abrazó la cintura de Rika atrayéndola más a él y haciendo que ensanchara su sonrisa y abriera poco a poco los ojos.

-Estás preciosa.- Alejó una mano de su cintura y acarició su cabello terminando en su mejilla y pasando por su cuello.

-Sabes que no.- Le reprochó en broma.

-Claro que sí. Es la verdad.- Rika acercó más su cara a la de Ichinose y éste la imitó.

-¿Estás nervioso?- Abrió los ojos repentinamente. ¿Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que la otra persona significaba para él? ese gesto la hizo reír levemente.- Sólo por ser tú te comparto con ella.

-Por favor no pienses que te quiero menos.- Imploró suavizando su voz.- Es lo último que quisiera, hacerte daño.

- Es normal. Después de tanto tiempo conmigo sabría que algo así iba a suceder.

-Sólo espero que entiendas que amo a las dos. Que ella jamás tendrá lo que siento por ti.

-Yo lo sé.- Lo calmó.- Entiendo que son dos formas de amar totalmente distintas. No tienes por qué jurármelo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.- Besó su frente.- No quiero malos entendidos.

-Tranquilo.- Tomó su mano.- Estoy segura que seré una amiga "muy intima" cuando la conozca.-Bromeó.- Aunque prométeme una cosa...

-¿Cuál?

-Por favor... ¡No te obsesiones con la foto de la bebé!- Le suplicó arrugando un poco su nariz.- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que escondes en la cartera una de las pequeñas que nos dieron en el ultrasonido? no quiero que nuestra hija tenga un padre enfermo por ella.

-No me culpes.- Se excusaba.- Maaya será la niña más hermosa del mundo.

-¡Oye!- Reprochó.- Quedamos en que se llamaría Tsubaki.

-Está bien.- Besó sus labios y bajó su mano acariciando el vientre ligeramente abultado de la peliazul.- Entonces Tsubaki será la niña más hermosa de mundo, bueno no como tú.- Hizo una pausa a la vez dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ternura-¡Ya siento las pataditas!

-Cómo crees.- Lo miraba extrañada.- Si apenas cumplí tres meses de embarazo.

-Instinto de padre.- Admitió orgulloso, tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta en el preciso instante en el que Rika se lanzó abrazándolo por el cuello y sollozando en su pecho.- ¿Qué tienes, Rika?- Preguntó un poco angustiado.- ¿Te sientes mal?

-No.- Lo acercó más por su camiseta.- Simplemente estoy tan…feliz, o yo qué se.- Divagó unos instantes.- De cómo te comportas con esto de nuestra hija. Serás el mejor padre que pueda tener.

-Ni me lo digas. Créeme que soy el más feliz.- Recalcó lo último.- Del planeta, o de los futuros padres o de todos.- Acariciaba la espalda de la chica sintiendo cómo ésta respiraba aliviada y eso a la vez también lo hizo sentir tranquilo.- Lo único que espero es que Tsubaki no salga con cara de paletas de chocolate y caramelos de chamoy por todo esos antojos.

-¿Qué culpa tengo?- Se defendió.- En todo caso es tu hija la que me los pide.- Respondió cruzándose de brazos y volteando la mirada.- Además tan fácil me hubieras dicho que no y no habrías salido ahorita tan tarde a la confitería.

-Y de eso tampoco tengo la culpa.- Declaró apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda a la vez que apoyaba su codo en la almohada.- No pude dejar de darle gusto a Tsubaki y a mi _beautiful_ Rika.- Aún no se acostumbraba a que Ichinose a veces fuera así de delicado y sensible. Obvio que era un chico muy amable y no era de los que se reservaba con los demás. En la forma que se sintiera no tenía problema alguno en que los demás lo notaran o no. Simplemente aún después de cinco años de novios y dos de casados le era algo difícil de creer que justamente él estuviera con ella, a su lado y a punto de ser padre producto de que desde el primer día en que él le dijo "Te quiero" no fue broma.

-Ya entendí pero no te preocupes. Verás que será una niña encantadora. Quizá con el color de mi cabello, con tu color de piel…

-Ansío que tenga tus ojos.- Interrumpió.- Así, llenos de luz como los tuyos.

-Y eso sí; tus habilidades para jugar fútbol.- Insistió.

-Para nada, el de ambos.

- Ah y antes de que sigas soñando de lo preciosa que será nuestra hija, de una vez te advierto; mañana me ayudarás a amueblar el cuarto de la bebé o si no duermes en la bañera.- Amenazó ladeando la cabeza hacia el cuarto de a lado.

-Ya lo sé, ahora que iba subiendo las escaleras vi todo amontonado. Aún siguen los botes de pintura, la cuna, la carriola, los biberones, los osos de peluche. Todo ahí está tirado.

-Bueno pues ya te dije.

-Y yo encantado.- Subió más las sábanas cubriéndolos a ambos y reposando cara a cara sobre la almohada.

-Entonces…- Habló de nuevo haciendo que Ichinose abriera los ojos.- Sólo para asegurarme…ya me diste tu palabra que no me harás a un lado cuando nazca la bebé.- Sintió como si su garganta poco a poco se encogiera. Eso era justamente lo que no quería. Tenía el presentimiento de que Rika llegaría a pensar eso. Y hasta quizá sentirse celosa de que Tsubaki, otra "mujercita" acaparara la mayor parte de su atención.

-Mira, Tsubaki…ella va a ser lo más importante en mi vida. Lo entiendes.- Aún en la oscuridad y entre las sombras se percató de cómo Rika bajaba la cabeza.- Pero…- Se apresuró tomándola por las mejillas.- Por dármela a ella, lo más importante, tú eres y serás con la que quiero pasar hasta el último de mis días. Por ende…- Aprisionó sus labios dejándose llevar por las dos colonias mezcladas y el calor de ambos.- No podría querer más a nadie que a ti, nisiquiera a mi propia hija. Eso espero que quede entre los dos ¿de acuerdo?- Como siempre que la trataba de hacer sentir mejor (lo cuál siempre lograba) confiaba plenamente en que hasta sin luz podría asegurar estaba sonriéndole en éste momento, y que su corazón latía fuertemente.

Y para Ichinose lejos de ser como una obligación, era un compromiso con él mismo hacerla creer en sus palabras, sinceras, sin vuelta de hoja. Confiaba en el corazón humilde que ella tenía, y que jamás le había dado ni daría motivo alguno para desconfiar de él.

-De acuerdo-. Durmieron tomados de la mano, dejando que el ruido de los animales nocturnos se colara por las ventanas, al igual que el efímero esplendor de una que otra estrella que aún no iba a dormir por mirarlos.

No estaba ni lo más básicamente preparado ni tenía una idea de cómo serían los primeros días con Tsubaki en la casa, los primeros y futuros años. Rika poco a poco envejecería y él no lo notaría, encantado él se haría más viejo con ella, seguirían tan enamorados como el primer día, conscientes que no fue simple química ni atracción. Eso era para los tontos, ellos eran bobos enamorados. Seguro estaba de poder amar a dos personas, a una como la luz de sus ojos; Tsubaki. Y a otra como luz de su corazón; Rika. Y cuando fuera mayor, cuando Tsubaki trajera a la casa a los miles de pretendientes, cuando se quedaran Rika y él mirando el televisor esperando a su pequeña después de su baile de graduación de la secundaria o de la preparatoria recordaría la promesa que le hizo, y se burlaría de él mismo. No cabe duda que en eso de amar a dos personas a la vez, y entender lo feliz que podía ser haciéndolo toda la vida sería un principiante.

**TTTT^TTTT Me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo. Ahora, a esto mis niños es a lo que yo llamo "Fic de doble sentido" (y obvio no me refiero al pervertido) como lo fue "Por la buena. Por la mala (bueni, ese sí fue medio pervert)" y "Funciona a la suerte", si al principio se espantaron ¡pues qué bueno! ¡Era lo que quería XD! Como siempre, para mi crear fanfics IchiRika es un PLACER y un GUSTO ENOOORME. Otra cosa; si es que estoy medio ausente ésta semana es porque mi tía me pidió de favor que cuidara a mi primo porque él ya entró a la escuela. Y no voy a tener mucho tiempo que digamos. Si merezco o no review… ¡manden sus reviews! Deséenme suerte, mañana entregan boletas finales. Peace and lots of hugs!**


End file.
